A Young New Teacher
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: A new teacher comes to replace Mr. Schue with a dark past trailing her. Will it catch up with her?
1. A New Teacher

Glee fan fiction

**AUTHOR NOTE: Girl, Edelyn and Willow are all the same people. It changes with the dialogue. {Add in any copyright non- violation here} There is more after this so I hope this is okay. {Sorry if anyone doesn't like dialogue script version but I wrote in a hurry and this was more convienent}**

[Bell Rings]

[Mr. Schuster has temporarily quit and the students have heard news that a new possibly permanent teacher has arrived. They are buzzing with excitement as they wonder who their teacher is.]

Rachel: I bet they hired a classical theatre specialist a degree in music.

Mercedes: I hope they hired someone who would put more soul music in our set lists.

Kurt: I think I hear the teacher coming.

[Quinn rushes to the door and looks out to the hallway, sighs, then walks back to her seat.]

Quinn: Nope. It's just another kid walking down the hallway.

Finn: I hope they know that they are late.

[A young girl with brown hair and light skin walks past the door with a paper in her hands and a heavy book bag on her right shoulder and then doubles back. She pokes her head in the door to the expectant teenagers]

Girl: Is this the Glee Club?

Puck: Yeah. Who wants to know?

[The girl walks into the class to the center of the room and sets down her backpack with a thud]

Girl: Your new teacher, that's who. My name is Edelyn Willow Moore. According to this sheet, I'm the new Glee Club instructor.

[Puck puts a hand up]

Edelyn: Yes?

Puck: How old are you?

Edelyn: I'm thirteen. I turn fourteen in November of next year.

Rachel: Miss Moore, are you even certified to teach?

Edelyn: Call me Willow and yes, I'm certified to teach.

Kurt: How? You're younger than all of us.

Willow: I graduated college already. [Students begin to murmur in surprise and disbelief] I have a degree in teaching and two degrees in the sciences, a degree in music and fine art degrees in writing, dance and theatre as well as two degrees in foreign languages.

Finn: Willow, are you supposed to teach Spanish as well?

Willow: Actually, someone else is planned to take that job in about two weeks. I am supposed to take over for now.

Mercedes: What are you planning on doing?

Willow: See how far you are with singing at least. Any volunteers?

[The students look at each while shaking heads as Willow searches the faces]

Willow: I guess not so I'm going to guess that you are all great. Well, I guess this let's us jump to choreography. Can any of you do this?

[Kicks backpack to the nearest wall and then slides quickly into a full split]

All except Brittany, Santana, and Quinn: No.

Willow:[Folds her legs together and sits Indian style] Great. Well. There goes a big finish. Darn.

Kurt: How the heck are you able to do that?

[Stands up]  
Willow: Simple, Kurt. I'm a dancer.

Quinn: Hmm. You know you could be a Cheerio if you wanted.

Willow: I'd rather not have my IQ lowered by a hundred points.

Quinn: Being a Cheerio is a prestigious thing.

Willow: [pointing to Brittany] I think her IQ is about three points if it was solely based on normal thinking capabilities. My best realistic guess would be like maybe eighty points at best.

Rachel: That's not nice using what you have against other people.

Willow: Says the girl with two gay dads and a mom with the voice of a siren.

Rachel: Hey!

Willow: It's not offensive. A siren is a mermaid like creature that used to sit on rocks and sing in their beautiful voices to unsuspecting sailors on ships to beckon them to their deaths by the rocks.

Rachel: Like that makes it any better! Ugh! Why do we never get a teacher that understands me?

[Gets out of seat and attempts to storm out dramatically but Willow grabs her arm and sinks her fingers into Rachel's arm]

Willow: I don't know how your old teacher Mr. Schuster broke this down for you but I'm going to tell you the truth. Rachel, you can go far with that voice but you're going to be a Lima Loser for the rest of your life if you do what you're doing now. Not everything in life is meant to please you and you have to make the best of it. You're going to sink to the bottom with that stormy attitude. Now sit back down.

[Willow releases Rachel as she appears scared and then sulkily obeys Willow]

Willow: Anything else? Now I understand your guys have had problems with too much 'feminism' before. I guess that brings us to a batch of quick duets. I have a few songs in mind. Now the only problem is that we don't have enough girls if I'm right. Some of you guys will help me with thinking of choreography and judge the duets.

[A few of the hands raise into the air but Willow waves them down]

Willow: We are going to have six groups in all. There will be two groups to a song. I will assign the groups and the songs that you will sing. There will be one pop song, one metallic rock song and one theatre song. Now here are the groups. Rachel, you're going to be with Finn singing 'Bring me to Life'. Quinn, you're going to be with Puck singing 'Love the Way You Lie'. Mercedes, you're going to be with Kurt singing 'The Phantom of the Opera Intro'. Tina, you're going to be with Mike singing 'Love the Way You Lie'. Brittany, you're going to be with Artie singing 'Bring me to Life'. Santana, you're going to be with Sam singing 'The Phantom of the Opera Intro'. [Passes out the sheet music] Work on it and have it ready by next week.

Rachel: Why am I doing 'Bring me to Life'? Can't I do Phantom of the Opera?

Willow: Actually, you can't because I told you that you can't. Now you get to work out of you're comfort zone.

Rachel: But it's so dark and drowned. I feel like it is too depressing and EMO for me to portray.

[Willow's eyebrows raise and she puts her hands on her hips]

Willow: It's my favorite duet.

Rachel: Oh. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry.

Willow: Here's an assignment for you personally. I wanted you to listen to twelve or so different songs from Evanescence and tell me what you find in common with all of them. It'll show you more about how I function. I went to sleep with it every night in college.

Rachel: Really?

Willow: I'm dead serious. It combines piano and a beautiful voice with an electric guitar in a beautiful metal mix that becomes a soothing lullaby to those who see the worst in life.

Rachel: Um, okay. But Willow…

Willow: End of conversation. Work with Finn. [Claps her hands to get everyone's attention] If you don't know how your song sounds, come over here and I have the music on my Mp3.

Kurt: An Mp3? Are you serious? Do you know how old those are?

Willow: Yes Kurt. I am aware that it is slightly outdated but it functions. I don't have much extra cash on me now so I have to stick with the old stuff.

Finn: Uh, how much do you have to pay off?

Willow: I went to Harvard for two years. I have a lot to pay off and I don't get paid until next year when I turn fourteen.

Finn: Don't your parents support you?

Willow: [Appears nervous and her eyes flicker between Finn and the door] Ah. Yeah. Mhm. Well, there was a reason why I left New York City.

Kurt: You used to live in NYC? Why did you leave? It's the city that anyone can start their career.

[Students all stare at Willow]

Willow: [Looks away] I'd rather not tell you.

Mercedes: It can't be that bad.

Willow: [Shaking her head] Actually, it is.

Quinn: Well, it can't be more embarrassing than being the head of the Celibacy club and getting pregnant.

Finn: Or thinking that you were the father.

Puck: Or actually being the father.

Tina: Or not actually having a stutter.

Rachel: Or getting puked on in the face during an assembly. {She looks accusingly at Brittany but Brittany doesn't notice}

Brittany: Or sometimes forgetting how to walk.

Kurt: Or being gay.

Willow: Okay, the last two were just obvious. But I am telling you, I don't want you guys to know. If I told you, you would either cry, get your arm twisted or I would have to kill you.

[Willow turns to leave but she is blocked by Artie in his wheelchair]

Artie: Why?

Willow: It's classified.

Sam: Tell us.

Willow: I won't tell you all of it but I can tell you that my mom was part of the federal government computer analysis unit dealing with sensitive information and she was slightly paranoid. That's it. The rest is too painful to tell a class that I need respect from.

Kurt: It can't be more painful than having a person want you to be something you're not and then almost die.

Willow: It's like that and probably more. I don't even know if my dad is still alive. My mom is somewhere in a psych ward probably wondering some nonsense about computers. Even if my dad is alive, I would never go home.

Mercedes: But you can always go home.

Willow: I know that you may be thinking of that Sugarland song but I swear to you, I can't go home. My home was destroyed when my mom left after my sixth birthday.

Kurt: Wow. What did you do?

Willow: You know, if all of you want to know so badly why I left home, I'll tell you. But first, sit down.

[She walks to the doors, takes a quick looks outside, closes them and locks them and then walks back and addresses them]

Willow: Raise your right hand and repeat after me.

[Students raise their right hands and Santana corrects Brittany]

Willow: I will not tell anyone outside of Glee Club about what Willow is going to tell me.

[They repeat]

Willow: I will not discuss this within a hundred feet of Sue Sylvester. I will not go to the authorities no matter what happens. I will obey my oath.

[They repeat]

Willow: Okay.

[She takes a chair off the rack and sits it in the center of the students. She looks down to her lap as she tells the story]

Willow: My life was good until I turned five. That's when my mom started getting paranoid. She moved us out of D.C. that year to New York and worked from home. We had to downsize to an apartment but it was out of the slums. My dad was a defense lawyer so he helped pay the bills when mom started working less. She went out of her way buying dozens of locks and bulletproof glass for the windows. She would scour the house daily for listening bugs. We tried to get her help but she refused saying that it was against policy even though she hadn't done much of anything for the agency for a year. She walked out about six or seven months after I had turned six. It was torture for my dad so he had resorted to drinking and well, prostitutes.

"It was only bearable until my seventh birthday. I went to their bedroom to wake my dad up and I found my father with a twenty two year old girl lying next to him where my mom would be. I screamed and then locked myself in my room. I had put two of my dad's biggest suitcases in my room a few weeks before and packed all the clothes and shoes I owned, about two thousand dollars that I had stolen from my father's wallet, my meager savings, all of my blankets and stuffed animals and all of the photo albums that my mother had made as well as all of my pictures and posters. The only thing that was left in the room was the paint, the hangers and the furniture. I waited until the next afternoon while my dad was sleeping off the booze, celebrating my birthday with my stuffed animals, and then I ran away.

"I left and ran to the night college where some kids were studying. I sat with them and I lied about why I was there. I then looked to their books and tried reading it. They tried taking it away but one of the teachers came up and asked me to read from the book and I managed to read through it pretty well so they went to the programs person that did advanced placement and all that. They told me about an express program that would rocket me through elementary, middle, and high school and help me get college done early. They had back up funds that would pay for it since I said that my parents were dead. I didn't tell them anything that would find that my parents weren't dead.

"I went through the program, which luckily took place about fifty miles out of the city, did well, graduated and then I finished college with all my credits and decided that I had to find a place that my father would never find me. I looked around for places that were hiring and I found this place when I started narrowing down the populations. This place is far away from the East Coast and not too isolated and the pay is decent enough that I will get paid enough to get the tuition done before I turn twenty four. So I packed up my bags again and moved out of my dorm, snagged a bus ticket and took off again after they gave me the job."

[She looks to their faces once more. Their faces are shocked and Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt are wiping away tears. The rest of the guys look dumbfounded and Brittany is looking around, dazed.]

Willow: I told you. I'm sorry. I..

Finn: So he never tried to find you?

Willow: If he was sober, he might have. I doubt he is even alive now.

Kurt: Why?

Willow: Because almost half of the prostitutes in New York City have STDs and there are a lot of them that probably have AIDS or HIV. He would be too drunk to notice if he was dying.

Mercedes: Did he ever contact you at all?

Willow: Once. When I had just gotten accepted into Harvard, I was about ten, living with one of my friends from middle school and it was my birthday. He had somehow managed to get the number and do you know what he said to me?

[She pauses and puts her hands to her temples]

Willow: He said, "Hey sweetie, I want you to come back to New York and live with me again. I'm a little strapped on cash but you and me could make some money. I have a friend here who is your age and you two could play with each other on daddy's bed. Would you like that?"

[The students gasped in shock, obviously knowing that he probably wanted her to do something much more grown up than just playing]

Willow: I hung up the phone and screamed my head off for an hour. The next morning, I moved onto campus and never talked to my friend ever again. That's why I never will go home.

**Author's Note: Sorry if you think this is seriously depressing but it is a possibility for anyone. I'm sorry to say that the program doesn't exist but there are some that are similar after you get in high school. More to come soon. Be prepared for a shock.**


	2. A Call Arises

Chapter Two: A Call Arises

[It is the next day and everyone has sung their duets. Willow has dismissed the class already but Kurt has stayed after.]

Kurt: Willow, can I ask you something?

Willow: Sure.

Kurt: Why were you being so mean to Brittany and Rachel yesterday?

Willow: Can I tell you something Kurt?

Kurt: Yeah. What?

Willow: Being independent at such a young age, I matured fast. I never truly had a mother figure and whatever was left of my father figure drowned in alcohol. I knew that I needed to grow up and I wanted other people to do the same. I turned most people away and it is hard for me to be immersed in a group.

Kurt: So why did you get a degree in teaching?

Willow: For the same reason that I got the degrees in everything else. I didn't know what I wanted to do. All I knew was that I didn't want to be found. I wanted to be famous but I knew that I couldn't if I wanted to stay away from home. With dance, music and theater, I could take a new name. With writing, I could hide behind the words I wrote. With the sciences and foreign language, I could be anywhere in the world. With teaching, I could just be one more name on a long list of teachers around the world. The only problem is that with all of them, I had recognition as a possibility. I just decided to teach for now in a place that everyone could care less about.

Kurt: So you're just as lost as us. A little fish in a big pond.

Willow: Yep.

Kurt: But that doesn't explain why you were mean to Brittany and Rachel!

Willow: It's because I find flaws in everything. I saw the flaw in my father like I saw the flaws in them. Brittany is somewhere lost in space without a grasp on reality and Rachel is trying to be famous and is making a huge deal about it. I lash out when I get nervous and I use it to push people away. When I do, I normally just feel guilty or I tell myself that they deserved it. I feel like although I got all these degrees, I never truly learned to be human.

Kurt: But that's impossible.

Willow: It's possible when you are on your own while you are still in the first growing stage. I threw myself in my studies. I never made a bunch of friends and now I just have myself. The only people that are near me are you guys. Other than that, I have myself. In college, I just applied for everything I liked and then just studied and studied. I had already completed the first two years of writing and theater while I was in 'high school'. With that, I just engraved everything in my brain and the only places I went were pretty much the classes, my dorm room and the lunch area. I didn't socialize and I refused to talk to anyone but my professors and even that was rare.

Kurt: So you're just a little loner.

Willow: You have to be when there is a constant risk of your drunken father finding you or some person wanting to find your mom.

Kurt: What?

Willow: Some people from the agency have been looking for my mom lately and I think they think that I know where she is.

Kurt: Isn't that dangerous?

Willow: Yes. I am positive that they know that I graduated but I doubt that they know what I pursued.

Kurt: And if they do?

Willow: Then I run. I never truly moved into my apartment. I still live out of suitcases.

[The phone rings. Willow looks to Kurt and raises an eyebrow. She cautiously picks up the receiver. Kurt walks with her and answers it as they both listen to the receiver. They hear the voice of a man.]

Man: Is this the Glee room?

[Willow looks to Kurt. He answers the Man]

Kurt: Yes. Are you looking for someone?

Man: Yes. I am looking for an Edelyn Moore. Is she there?

[Kurt looks to Willow. She looks scared and shakes her head 'No']

Kurt: I'm sorry. She left. Can I take a message?

Man: Are you a student of hers?

Kurt: Yes.

Man: Hmm. Tell her that an old friend of her mother's wants to tell her that her mother has been located in an asylum in New Jersey and that her mother wishes to contact her.

Kurt: Okay. Will do, sir. Do you want to leave your name so that she knows who you are?

Man: I think she will remember me. Send her my best wishes.

[Kurt hangs up]

Kurt: I think they know that you're here.

[Willow leans against a wall and slowly slumps to the floor and hunches over]

[Sobbing] Willow: I hate my life. Why can't I live outside of my parent's shadows?

Kurt: I wish I could tell you. I think the safest explanation is that your parents didn't let go of their little girl, even when she ran out of their reach. Someone out there is looking for you, whether you want them to or not.

Author's Note: Still sorry about the script dialogue. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far. I will explain more in the next chapter about the Man and Willow's plan of action. {Suspense} [Spoiler: Gun fight involved]


	3. Suspicious Behavior

**Author's note: Okay, not a gun fight yet. But it will come in the very near future. Wait and see.**

[Three weeks have passed and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Class is about to start and Rachel opens Willow's office door to find her with a gun in her hands.]

Rachel: Willow, why in the world do you have a gun?

[Willow looks up, dazed]

Willow: Sorry. I forgot that class started.

[She clicks a few things on the gun, puts it under the back of her shirt, and then goes into another drawer in her desk and grabs a small pistol and puts it on a concealed holster in her loose jeans. Rachel gasps]

Rachel: Why in the world do you have _**two**_ guns?

Willow: Just in case I don't have time to reload the other. Or if I have to shoot two people at the same time.

Rachel: You are barely fourteen. You aren't legally allowed to carry a gun.

Willow: Who said it was legal?

[Rachel is slightly flabbergasted at Willow's statement]

Rachel: With that kind of attitude, you shouldn't be carrying a gun in the first place.

Willow: [Sighs] It's for a personal reason. Okay?

Rachel: No, not okay. A little kid should not be able to have a gun, much less two at the same time.

[Rachel steps forward to take the guns but Willow stares her down and she stays in place]

Willow: Someone or something is coming soon and I need to make sure that I'm ready to protect myself and you guys. They will probably have guns and I need to carry mine with me at all times.

Rachel: Then why don't you run?

Willow: I'm not sure what their plan is. They could try to get me here, at home, or when I am fleeing.

Rachel: Who exactly are these people?

Willow: Person. I think. Maybe more, but definitely a very dangerous man is on his way to find me. His name is Hunter Carwent. He is a Welsh turned American spy that my mom used to supply intelligence for. He is a trained spy but thank the Lord that he isn't that good at assassinations.

Rachel: Why would he want to find you?

Willow: To find my mother, probably. She was the best of the best. Went through data and intel faster than you could say 'Espionage'. She is valued even in insanity.

Rachel: But you said that you hadn't seen or spoken with your parents for years.

Willow: I know and I haven't. Somebody obviously thinks that I have.

Rachel: But…

Willow: End of conversation.

Rachel: No. This is your life on the line. Don't you care?

Willow: I... I do. But I need to make sure that it ends here and that the trail is killed. Literally.

[Kurt enters the office. Rachel and Willow look at him, startled.]

Willow: Yes, Kurt?

Kurt: The class is waiting for you. Is something wrong, Willow?

Willow: Nothing that will concern you.

[He shuts the door behind him]

Kurt: Is he coming, Willow?

[Willow nods. Rachel looks at the both of them. She begins to raise her voice]

Rachel: You knew about this? And you didn't do anything?

Kurt: Rachel…

Rachel: No. How could you let a little girl face her death?

Willow: Because I'm not a little girl anymore. I may not be a full grown woman but I can handle my own.

Kurt: Exactly. She has guts and she's not an innocent bystander.

Rachel: But to let her kill someone? Really, Kurt?

Kurt: Wait. Who said anything about killing somebody?

Willow: He's coming. He needs to be taken care of. That's the end of the story.

Kurt: You're going to kill a man that you don't even know?

Willow: I know him and I know that it is best that I kill him. There is no happily ever after when your mom helped spies. Hell, there's no happily ever after when your dad is sleeping with every tail under thirty that he can get hands on.

Rachel: How can you hate them this much?

Willow: What?

Rachel: You never say that you love them. You always say how they ended your life.

Willow: Because they did. Imagine if you hadn't been a great singer or actress or performer or whatever. Where would you be now? Miserable and wishing for something that you could never get, no matter how hard you tried.

Rachel: That would be out of my hands. But…

Willow: The fact that my mom went crazy and my dad couldn't handle it was out of my hands too. I wish that I could have grown faster and talked them out of it but I couldn't do that either.

Kurt: We can't control our parents and though our parents wish they could, they can't control us. It doesn't matter how good you are, you can't change the natural order.

Willow: It doesn't stop things from disrupting it, though.

[The phone rings. They all look to the caller id. It reads "PRIVATE NUMBER". Kurt is about to grab the phone but Rachel puts her hand on the phone. She answers it.]

Rachel: Hello?

[It is a man's voice.]

Man: Is a Miss Edelyn Willow Moore there?

[Willow and Kurt shake their heads no]

Rachel: Sorry. She's not here.

Man: Do you know when she will be back?

Rachel: Never. She left already.

[There is a silent curse on the other side. The man speaks again]

Man: Do you know where she went?

Rachel: She didn't say much.

Man: Did she tell you anything before she left?

Rachel: No. She just said that she was headed to Montana or Idaho for a family problem.

Man: Hmm. Interesting.

Rachel: Who are you, anyway?

Man: An old friend of hers. That's it. Did she tell you anything about her past?

Rachel: Nope. She just gave us set lists and music.

Man: Thank so much. Good-bye.

[Rachel hangs up the phone. A silence hangs in the air for a moment before Willow speaks.]

Willow: That's not the end of it.

Rachel: How is that not the end? He thinks you're in Montana.

Willow: But he won't be sure. He'll send someone to the school to check that I'm not here.

Kurt: So what are you going to do?

Willow [Takes a breath and sighs]: I probably have to resign and get a transfer paper along with my due pay. But I'm not leaving just yet.

Kurt: But you said you're transferring. How could you stay?

Willow: Who said that Willow was staying?

Rachel: Willow?

Willow: I think it is time to bring Stephanie Cravens out of the closet. Or at least grab some good temporary hair dye. 'Cause I want to use a least one gun by the time I leave Lima. Things get too boring when everything is peaceful.

**Author's Note: What will happen next? Not giving a spoiler but the gun fight will eventually come so don't give up hope. I am still sorry about the script form. It is hard to find the time to make it longer with such cliffhangers. I want to know what happens and I think that those who have stuck around to read this do too. Things are getting good! Please review to help think of other awesomeness or correct me on my writing. (Both are filled with awesomeness) **


	4. Stephanie

Stephanie

[It is two weeks after Willow resigned from her teaching job. No one has filled in yet so Rachel has taken over. Class is about to begin and Rachel calls roll.]

Rachel: Everyone, please sit. Okay so, it appears like everyone is here.

[A knock sounds at the door.]

Rachel: Come in.

[The door opens and a girl walks in. She has a slightly long pixie cut, black hair with jet and blonde highlights and a pair of aviator sunglasses resting on her head. She has icy blue eyes and she is wearing designer clothes.]

Girl: Is this the Glee room?

Rachel: Yes. Who are you?

[Walks over to Rachel and shakes her hand]

Girl: Stephanie Craven. I'm a transfer from North Carolina. Nice to meet you.

Kurt: Why did you transfer here?

Stephanie: It's an outreach program. I used to live in a big city and they wanted us to experience life in smaller towns where people don't have as many opportunities.

Puck: You came to the right place. Absolutely no opportunities here.

Stephanie: That's reassuring. So, what exactly is Glee Club? They just handed me a schedule so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

Rachel: Well, we are about to put on a school production. The only thing is that we don't know what to do. We could do Chicago or West Side Story…

Stephanie: Or we can do Wicked. That would be totally amazing if we did that.

Mercedes: I would be good with that.

Kurt: Me too.

Stephanie: All in favor of Wicked, please raise your hands.

[Everyone raises their hands]

Rachel: I guess we are doing Wicked.

[The class claps]

Stephanie: Okay. So who is doing what? I don't want to be in the way so I think I will handle backstage and help with the distribution of lines and making pamphlets.

[The class goes into discussion about what everyone wants to do and soon the class time is over. Kurt and Rachel wait outside the door as Stephanie is the last to leave the Glee room.]

Rachel (Angrily): So, Stephanie, do you have a nickname that we can call you by? Steph or maybe, Willow?

Stephanie [Eyes widen and she walks faster]: My name is Stephanie Craven and I have never gone by Willow.

Kurt: That's funny. That's what you went by the last time we saw you.

Stephanie: Fine. But I'm probably not going to go by Willow again. Look at how cool Stephanie is. Now they will never recognize me. I look nothing like my parents. All I had to do was get some colored contacts, some hair dye and some fresh clothes.

Rachel: Why are you still here?

Stephanie/ Willow: I'm here to protect you. You aren't trained to hold off expert assassins, are you?


End file.
